


A Hot Young Blond(e)

by Lirillith



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/pseuds/Lirillith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotetsu is pretty sure his late wife approves of his new relationship.  He has his reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hot Young Blond(e)

    "I never would have thought this would happen," Barnaby admitted, in the dark, as they were lying in bed together.  "I mean, I've never seen you without your wedding ring."

    "Ah, yeah, I guess you haven't."  Kotetsu lifted his left arm, examining his hand in what light seeped in around the blinds.  "So you figured I was straight?"

    "Straight, and...." He didn't want to say "devoted," because that would imply that, in fact, he'd been wrong, and Kotetsu wasn't devoted.  "Still in mourning," he decided.

    "Well, I'm never going to forget her, you know?  But if it was reversed, I'd died and she wanted to hook up with a beautiful woman after mourning me for a couple years, I wouldn't have a problem with it.  I'd be looking down from heaven, cheering them on."

    "So you think that's what she's doing."  He made no attempt to hide his skepticism.

    "I know it."

 

 __

 _"I don't see what the problem is!  It's a part of our cultural heritage!"_

 _"The word 'fujoshi' is not part of our cultural heritage, Kotetsu!"_

 _"It's a Japanese word!  It's part of our cultural heritage."_

 _"It's also a derogatory term!"_

 _"It is?  But it's still quicker than saying 'My girlfriend likes gay porn.'"_

 _"Why do you feel the need to say that anyway?"_

 

    "....a part of your cultural heritage."

    "There is a long and proud tradition of Japanese women drawing and writing gay porn.  Ask Origiami!  He'll back me up."

    Barnaby tried to envision the conversation that would result.  "I can safely say I will never do that."

    "Okay, fine.  Just take my word for it.  Seriously, though.  If it was me, and I was dead, and she wanted to hook up with a hot young blonde..." There was a definite leer to his voice.  "I wouldn't mind.  So I don't think she would either."

    "A hot young blond."

    "Like a Playboy Bunny."  Barnaby didn't even need to look at him to know what the grin on Kotetsu's face would look like. 

    "I don't know why I ever let you touch me."


End file.
